Monasoki Racing
Monasoki Racing, LLC (officially known as Monasoki Racing) is the primary automobile racing sanctioning body in Monasoki. MR oversees the country's three primary racing series, the Monasoki MET Series, the Matthew Media Vintage Series, and the QPW Truck Series. History 1983-1996: As the Mantoba Racing Committee The roots of Monasoki Racing can be traced back to the early 1980s. In 1983, several top Monasoki auto racing prospects formed the Mantoba Racing Committee to host an international racing event at the recently built Mantoba Raceway oval track. The committee was unsuccessful for 1983, but in 1984, the track made a long-term deal with Formula One. From 1984 to 1993, it was the only oval raceway on the Formula One schedule. Prior to the 199 event, F1 officials sent a notice to the committee that it would no longer compete on oval raceways. F1 offered to return if a road course was built, but the committee was not an extremely profitable organization, and thus could not afford a new racing track. The racing committee began to seek a new partner. It successfully negotiated a two-year deal with the Indy Racing League (IRL) to host a yearly event in 1993 and 1994. The races went on successfully, but IRL declined to return in 1995. The committee made a similar, two-year deal for 1995 and 96 again, this time with NASCAR. However, the race would be held as an exhibition event rather than part of the regular season. This arrangement, like the IRL, fell apart after just two years. The directors of MRC decided that they could no longer rely on international racing series to promote racing in Monasoki 1997-2004: Monasoki's first racing series The directors of MRC decided that they have to start their own racing series to reach success with racing in Monasoki. As it was the only sanctioning body in 1997, the group coincidentally took on the name Monasoki Racing, LLC. The series successfully negotiated agreements with racetracks Moccasins Motor Speedway, Monasoki Hills Speedway, Qubee Raceway, Townsville Raceway, and Eden Cities International Speedway, as well as the already-owned Mantoba Raceway. The series signed a six-year deal with Marathon. The series also signed a three-year deal with ABC stations to air the series in Monasoki and would air on ESPN2 in the United States. The inaugural season proved to be a successful one. 20 teams entered for full-time competition. Monasoki racing veterans Bill Wilson and Bill Carlton fought hard for the championship, with Wilson coming atop with the championship by three points. In 2001, CBS won television right agreements over ABC for $13.2 million, giving an extra boost to the series. The series got a new sponsor in the form of Circle K in 2003, giving the series $7.2 million per year until 2006. With this extra boost, the organization decided that they would expand upon their current operations. 2005-2009: The Monasoki MET Series on March 13, 2005, Monasoki Racing officials announced that they would be starting a new series that would build upon the original series. Monasoki Educational Television, Monasoki's only educational television service at the time, signed a nine-year deal to be title sponsor of the series. Fox and FX signed on a broadcasters of the series. However, the series did not pick up excellent, with only five events on the season calendar, at Moccasins, Monasoki Hills, Townsville, Eden Cities, and Qubee. The series had 12 full-time teams sign up for competition. ABC/ESPN took over broadcasting for the 2006 season. Circle K left the Vintage Series after 2005, leaving the series without a sponsor, while CBS won back rights for Vintage Series broadcasts. To be continued...